Quiero conocer a tus padres One Shot
by lazxli
Summary: Gokú y Vegeta son novios. Gokú ya conoció a su temible suegro. Con la familia de Gokú reunida, ¿qué pensarán de su novio Vegeta y su padre? One shot yaoi: Kakavege (GokúxVegeta)


—Oye.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero conocer a tus padres.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido el más alto.

—Que quiero conocer a tus padres, ¿no me escuchaste?—reiteró el más bajo.

—Bueno Vegeta, ya conocí a tu papá—habló con algo de miedo Gokú, ¿quién no lo estaría con un suegro como el suyo?

 _—Papá._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Él es mi novio—Vegeta señaló a Gokú que estaba a su lado derecho._

 _El "rey" (apodo que se había ganado por manejar una gran empresa) se acercó al novio de su hijo con la mirada fijamente examinándolo._

 _—Enderézate—ordenó._

 _—¿Disculpe?—preguntó extrañado su yerno._

 _—¡Que te pares firme, sordo!—habló con voz autoritaria._

 _Gokú, aterrorizado, se paró lo más firme que el miedo le permitió._

 _—Nombre y edad._

 _—Son Gokú, diecisiete años—respondió con la voz como de un cadete militar._

 _—¿Qué quieres con mi hijo?_

 _—Quiero hacerlo feliz, amarlo y.._.

 _—Lo mismo dijo la ex novia de su hermano, ¿sabes qué pasó? Su hermano lloró días y días._

 _—Prometo no ser así, señor._

 _El rey tomó a Gokú por las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:_

 _—Si le haces algo a mi hijo, asegúrate de desaparecer del país._

 _Su yerno tragó saliva. El rey lo soltó y se fue de la sala._

 _—Le caíste bien—dijo Vegeta._

 _—¿Eh?—preguntó Gokú._

 _—Debiste verlo con la novia de Tarble, fue épico._

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? Le caíste bien—dijo Vegeta—además, yo no he conocido a tus padres y como tu novio debo de hacerlo.

—Lo que pasa...

—¿No les has dicho?

—Puede que...

—¡Ah, Kakaroto, eres un idiota!—le gritó Vegeta.

—No me llames por mi segundo nombre, ya te dije que no me gusta.

—A mí no me gusta que no les hayas dicho y no me quejo. Cómo sea, diles y luego voy, si quieres.

—Hoy Raditz estará en la casa, así que con toda la familia ahí lo diré.

—Me parece bien.

—Vegeta—habló Tarble abriendo la puerta de su casa—dice papá que ya entres a la casa y dejes de estar revolcándote con Gokú.

—¡Oye!—le dijo Vegeta.

—Hola Tarble—saludó Gokú.

—Hola.

Un "¡Tarble!" se escuchó dentro de la casa y éste entró.

—Mi papá es un...

—Vegeta—su hermano salió de la casa—dice papá que...

—Sí, sí, ya voy—le interrumpió Vegeta parándose de la acera que quedaba frente a su hogar—bueno, les dices.

—Claro, total ya me iba—dijo Gokú parándose también.

Se abrazaron y cada uno se fue hacia su casa.

—¡Gokú, qué bueno que ya llegaste! Tu hermano está apunto de llegar—lo recibió su mamá, Gine.

—Kakaroto, báñate y arréglate—le dijo su papá, Bardock, mientras barría la sala.

—Pero papá, me bañé antes de salir, no creo que sea necesario.

—Pero papá, me bañé antes de salir—lo imitó burlón su papá—entonces barre tú.

—No gracias, me voy a bañar—rechazó y corrió al baño.

—¿A dónde fue? ¿Tienes alguna idea?—le preguntó Gine a Bardock.

—No lo sé, se me hace raro que se haya arreglado tanto—contestó.

—No crees que...

—¡Tienes razón, iré a preguntarle!—interrumpió el hombre y corrió hacia el baño.

Tocó la puerta.

—Hijo, ¿usas drogas?—preguntó Bardock.

—No papá—contestó Gokú.

—No usa drogas—informó a Gine cuando volvió a la sala.

—Yo no pensé en eso, pero es bueno saberlo.

La puerta principal fue tocada.

—¡Raditz!—dijeron al unísono.

Los padres de Gokú corrieron a la puerta para abrirla y en efecto, su hijo mayor estaba ahí.

—Hola papás—saludó.

—Raditz, cariño—Gine se abalanzó sobre Raditz para abrazarlo.

Minutos después, se encontraba en el comedor sentado.

—¿Y Kakaroto?—preguntó.

—Aquí—dijo detrás suyo—ya te dije que no me gusta mi segundo nom...

Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara. Gokú le dio a Raditz uno también. Una peculiar forma de saludarse.

—Mamá, ya extrañaba tu comida—habló el hermano mayor—la que sirven en la academia es un asco.

—Córtate el cabello—dijo Bardock.

—¡No le digas eso! Él lo puede tener como quiera—reclamó Gine—Raditz, ¿cómo lo escondes en la escuela?

 _—¡Viene el director!—gritó uno de los alumnos presentes en la sala._

 _—¡Kyabe, mi pelo!—le habló Raditz._

 _Kyabe, aunque fuera de primer año, era bastante maduro y por eso se había llevado bien con el hijo mayor de los Son._

 _—¡Sí, ya voy!—se paró rápidamente y fue corriendo por la peluca de Raditz mientras éste se recogía el pelo._

 _Kyabe llegó con la peluca y rápidamente el mayor se la puso. Justo a tiempo, pues el director iba entrando._

—Con un gorro—mintió.

Kyabe, ese nombre le sonaba a Gokú, era el primo de Vegeta que su novio veía únicamente en Navidad.

—Oye Raditz, ¿cómo se llama el de primero que te cae bien?—preguntó Gokú.

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

—Kyabe Ouji y su otro apellido no lo sé.

—Entonces si es el primo de Vegeta—dijo en voz baja.

—¿Vegeta?—preguntó Gine, lo había escuchado.

—Un amigo—mintió Gokú.

—¡No es cierto, es el que le gusta!—habló Raditz.

—Gokú, ¿eso es cierto?—volvió a preguntar Gine.

—Tal vez—contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo que iba a decir el hermano mayor fue interrumpido por la tos de Bardock, que de la sorpresa se había atragantado con la comida. Tomó el vaso de Gine y se tomó todo el líquido servido.

—Kakaroto, explícate—ordenó una vez que pudo hablar.

—¿Ya es tu novio?—preguntó su hermano mayor.

—Sí, ya es mi novio, y pues...—contestó Gokú.

—Quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo—interrumpió Gine—y que quiero conocerlo.

—Oye—habló Bardock.

—¿Tienes algo que decir?—la mujer lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No, nada.

—Y eso pasó—terminó de explicar Gokú.

—Vaya, qué fácil—dijo Vegeta del otro lado de la línea.

—Mi mamá quiere conocerte.

—¿Y si llevo a mi papá? Digo, para que conozca a tus papás conmigo, ya sabes, como una cena familiar o algo así.

Con la sola mención del papá de Vegeta, Gokú tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar.

—A-ajá, si puede—tartamudeó.

—Bueno, ya me voy, mi papá está tocando, adiós amor

—Adiós Veggie.

—¡Que no me digas así!—gritó Vegeta y colgó la llamada.

Tres días después, la cena ya estaba acordada, y las familias se alistaban.

—¡Raditz, ya te dije que te vayas a arreglar!—le gritó su mamá y luego le tiró su zapato.

—¡Ya voy!—dijo el hijo mayor y corrió a su cuarto.

Gine recogió su zapato y se lo puso. Se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su esposo. Abrió con un portazo.

—¡Bardock, más vale que ya estés listo!

—Ya lo estoy—respondió con voz temerosa.

La mujer le hizo un ademán para que saliera.

—Más vale que te comportes, no seas grosero, es el novio de nuestro hijo y su papá—recordó por milésima vez.

—Que ya lo sé.

—¡Gokú, ya debes de estar listo, sal de una vez!—gritó la mamá tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo menor. Éste salió del cuarto.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Si la cena es en nuestra casa—preguntó al salir.

—Mamá, ya estoy listo—avisó Raditz saliendo de su cuarto.

—Perfecto, no olviden, sean educados, no ofendan ni insulten, no quiero que ustedes dos se estén peleando—dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos—sean normales por una vez.

—Básicamente, no sean ustedes mismos—comentó su papá.

—Lo olvidaba, Vegeta me dijo que su hermano no vendrá—recordó Gokú.

—¿Ves mamá? Yo perfectamente pude no quedarme y no habría problema.

—Cállate Raditz, esto es más importante que salir con tus amigos.

Tocaron la puerta principal.

—Ya llegaron—informó Bardock.

Gine corrió a abrir la puerta.

—¡Mira cómo está esa corbata! No vas a dar una mala impresión, pareces un vagabundo, acaso...—el rey Vegeta se interrumpió de reclamar a su hijo cuando se percató que la puerta estaba abierta y que una mujer lo veía.

—P-pasen—dijo Gine nerviosa.

Los dos entraron a la casa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Vegeta Ouji—se presentó.

—El placer es todo mío—contestó Raditz, adelántandose a su mamá—mi nombre es Raditz, el hermano mayor—ella es mi mamá, Gine—la señaló—él es mi papá, se llama Bardock—lo señaló—y a mi hermano ya lo conoces bien, ¿verdad?—dijo burlón Raditz, dándole un ligero codazo.

—¿Qué insinúas?—preguntó el papá de Vegeta.

—Nada, ¿usted cómo se llama?

—Le puse mi nombre a mi hijo.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Bueno, hay que comer, el comedor está por aquí—dijo Bardock guiándolos.

—Perdón por lo que hizo mi hermano, es un idiota—se disculpó en voz baja Gokú una vez se sentó al lado de Vegeta.

—No te preocupes, mi hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo—dijo su novio.

Gokú rodeó el cuello de Vegeta con su brazo.

—Consíganse una habitación—se quejó Raditz.

Gine le dio un golpe discreto en la cabeza mientras servía la comida y le susurró: _pórtate bien_.

—Ojalá les guste la comida, no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo pero Bardock me ayudó, espero que la disfruten—comentó Gine cuando tomó asiento.

—¿Dónde conociste a Kakaroto, Vegeta?—preguntó el que había ayudado a preparar la cena.

—En la escuela—contestó.

—¿Qué edad tienes?—cuestionó Gine.

—Dieciocho años.

—¿Dieciocho? Vaya, juraba que tenías menos, eres muy chiquito para tu edad, ¡qué ternura!—dijo la mujer.

—¡Es cierto!—le apoyó Gokú.

—Tú cállate.

—Sí mamá—obedeció su hijo.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar?—preguntó Bardock.

—Tengo una gran empresa, él será el próximo jefe—respondió por Vegeta el rey.

—¿Y eso quieres hacer?—preguntó otra vez Bardock.

—¿Me está cuestionando?—el rey preguntó ofendido.

—Bueno, creo que no es correcto que uno decida por sus hijos—respondió.

—Yo sé lo que es mejor para mi hijo, ¿qué sabe usted?

—Que su hijo ya había venido a la casa, fue al cuarto de mi hijo a "estudiar"—dijo Bardock haciendo comillas con los dedos—y se fue hasta el día siguiente, casi no pudiendo caminar.

—Vegeta, ¿es eso cierto?—le preguntó su papá.

—Yo...—intentó contestar pero los nervios no lo dejaron.

—Su hijo es un sin vergüenza—dijo el rey.

—¿Quiere enseñarme a educar a mi hijo acaso?—cuestionó molesto Bardock mientras se paraba de su silla.

—Si es necesario—respondió el rey también parándose.

Bardock se lanzó sobre él para comenzar a golpearlo, y el rey no se quedó atrás, puesto que también le soltó puñetazos.

—¡Papá!—dijeron al unísono Gokú y Vegeta.

Para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes que seguían en la mesa, Gine se paró y con un sartén les dio en la cabeza a los dos, lo que paró su pelea.

—¡Son unos adultos, compórtense como tal, lucen como Gokú y a Raditz peleando, parecen unos niños!—gritó furiosa—¡párense ahora!—ordenó.

Y para todavía más sorpresa de los jóvenes, los dos adultos se pararon del suelo.

—Discúlpense.

—Perdón—se disculpó secamente el rey.

—Perdón don señor Vegeta, magnate de la mitad de los negocios de la ciudad—fue la disculpa de Bardock.

Una hora después, la cena había terminado y Vegeta y su papá ya habían salido de la casa.

—Mamá, ¿puedo salir a despedirme de Vegeta?—preguntó Gokú.

—Claro hijo—respondió Raditz.

—Cállate—le dijo su mamá—anda.

Gokú corrió para salir.

—Oye—le habló Gine a su esposo—¿fue cierto lo que dijiste de Vegeta?

—Sí, lo fue, cuando vino tú fuiste a comprar el regalo para la fiesta de tu hermana y yo lo recibí, luego tú llegaste y nos fuimos, pero olvidé llevar la bolsa de hielo así que volví a la casa, no quieres saber lo que escuché—respondió Bardock.

—¡Ese muchacho, cuando vuelva me va a escuchar!

—A mí también—dijo Raditz—oye papá, si los habías escuchado quiere decir que ya sabías, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, solamente disimulaba. ¿Tú cómo supiste que le gustaba?

—Somos hermanos.

—¿Quieren decir que era la única que no sabía?—les preguntó Gine.

—Sí—contestaron al unísono.

Mientras tanto, el rey Vegeta se encontraba en su coche hablando por teléfono con su hijo menor.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?—preguntó Tarble.

—Normal—respondió su padre.

—Vegeta, lamento que mi papá haya hecho eso, de verdad—se disculpó Gokú.

—No te disculpes, mi papá fue muy agresivo—dijo Vegeta.

—Creo que me castigarán.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo que dijo mi papá sobre... Cuando supuestamente te quedaste a estudiar—contestó Gokú con la cara sonrojada.

La cara de Vegeta también se tiñó de rojo.

El claxón del coche del papá de Vegeta sonó.

—Ya me voy, adiós—se despidió Vegeta.

Gokú le dio un corto beso y también se despidió.

Él entró a su casa y su novio al coche de su papá.

—Jovencito, ¡estás castigado!—gritaron al mismo tiempo Gine y el rey.

Vaya forma de conocer a los padres de tu novio.


End file.
